The Day She Joined Us
by Duces4life317
Summary: The she stood. Strands of black ringlets fell from her golden headband and surrounded her heart shaped face. Although she did have indescribable beauty, why did Wonder Woman and Batman all of a sudden add her to the team and not Zatanna?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl

_Flashback…_

_She stuffed the jewels in her pack. She was almost invisible in this lighting. She wore a black body suit with a symbol on the chest shaped like a black widow. He long jet black hair went to her back, even though it was in a high ponytail. "Keep the jewels coming; I'm going outside to check for the flying annoyance." Her leader said. She nodded and stuffed the last of them. She flinched when she heard a noise. The girl turned and saw nothing, but heard a familiar cackle. The girl took out her throwing stars and looked around. Beep…Beep….. She looked at the wall to see a small glowing circle. "Oh of course." She muttered. BOOM! Smoke went everywhere and she coughed. She got up to see a smirking boy. "Hello, Black Widow." He said and she smiled. "Roby Poo!" She said, smiling. There she was looking at a 12 year old Robin. Boy Wonder to be exact. "What an inconvenience to see you." She said and he rolled his eyes. He launched out a punch, and it was blocked. She grabbed his fist and threw him to the wall. She turned to meet a foot in her face. She hit the wall with a groan. She got up and ran at him, kicking, punching. Got some hits, but was finally blocked and thrown. She ran up the wall and threw two knives, pinning him to a pillar. She went face to face with him. "You're pathetic." He snapped. "Oh am I?" The Widow asked. "I could beat you any day." Robin said and smirked. "Who's pinned to the wall here?" She snapped back. "You wouldn't kill me if you had the chance." "Is that a challenge?" "Is that a threat?" They went back and forth. The stood back up and kicked his face. "Good job Boy Wonder." She said patting his face. She took her grappling hook and made her escape out of the sunroof. _

PRESENT TIME

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 17TH , 16:04 PM

"And I never saw her again. No one did." Robin finished his story. "Wow." M'Gann said and a ding was heard. "Ooh! My cookies!" She said and flew into the kitchen. "Wait so your first villain or nemesis was a girl your age in a bodysuit?" Wally asked. Robin nodded. "Figures. My first nemesis was a middle aged man dressed like a monkey. Artemis laughed and so did Robin. "So who wants to go?" Robin asked. "My fist nemesis' were you idiots. End of story." Connor said and cracked a grin.

_**RECOGNZIED BATMAN 001**_

_**RECOGNIZED RED TORANDO 002**_

_**RECOGNIZED WONDER WOMAN 010**_

_**UNRECOGNIZED ENTRY**_

"Update computer: Wonder Girl." Wonder woman said. The computer repeated: _**UPDATED: WONDER GIRL 018.**_ "Wonder Girl?" Robin mouthed to Kaldur. Kaldur shrugged and looked at them. From behind Wonder Woman, a girl peeped out. The girl looked a little shorter than Robin with jet black hair and raven blue eyes. She wore a uniform similar to Wonder Woman's. "Hello. I am-" "Wally!" Wally ran in front of Kaldur. "I mean I'm Wally beautiful." He said and she cocked an eyebrow. I coughed and continued. "So uh…what's your name?" He asked. Wonder Girl looked at him up and down. Wonder Woman elbowed her in the back. "Wonder Girl. Hi Wally." She said and faked a smile. "Ouch…" Connor said and everyone laughed. M'Gann came over and smiled. "Hi! I'm M'Gann! This is Artemis, Connor, Kaldur and Robin. Obviously you met Wally and his ego." She said and Wonder Girl smiled. "Hi!" She said and looked around. "So do I need some sort of test or something?" Wonder Girl asked. Kaldur stepped up and nodded. "Yes. We need to see if you are suited for combat." He said and she smiled. "No problem. Who do I need to fight?" She asked and Robin smiled. "That would be me." He said. "Sure." She said and went into a fighting position. She kicked at his chest and he grabbed her foot. "You'll have to try harder than that." He said and pushed her to the ground in one move. She smiled and kicked him from under his feet, making him fall. "Like that?" She asked sweetly. He jumped up and kicked and punched, each getting blocked. When he left his chest area open, she launched a hard roundhouse kick. Making robin hit the wall behind him. He started coughing roughly and Wally's mouth dropped open. "I'm so turned on right now." He said. Wonder Girl walked up and her raven blue eyes shined. She bent down and patted his face. "Good job Boy Wonder." She said and winked.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know eachother

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

"So sweet cheeks. You have a name?" Wally asked Wonder Girl. She popped another cookie in her mouth.

"Yes. But it is not _sweet__cheeks._" She said with venom as she said 'sweet cheeks.' Robin chuckled at the turned down Wally. "So what is it?" He asked defeated.

"Maria." She said and cracked a smile. Maria met Robin's gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Something you're staring at Robin?" She asked and Robin looked down then back up.

"Oh, uh. Nothing. It's just..." He stopped and gave her another look. "I feel like we've met before; Have we?" He asked and Wonder Girl furrowed her eyebrows. "No, not until today." She grinned. M'Gann piped up.

"Oh! I just remembered! Artemis and I were going to go out tonight. Wanna come?" She asked and Wonder Girl smiled. "Sure. What are we doing?" She asked. "Oh! We're-" Artemis covered her mouth. "We are just gonna walk around the city. See if we can find something fun." She said obviously not wanting the guys to hear what they were doing.

"When are we going?" Wonder Girl asked with curiosity. "Around ten." Artemis said. Wonder Girl nodded with a smile.

"What are you girls gonna do for the next long six hours?" wally asked with a sly smile. They all knew- except Wonder Girl- what was going through Wally's mind. "Sure as hell not with you." Artemis fired. Wally hit his chest where is heart was. "That hurt Arty." He teased. Robin leaned over to wonder Girl, "They're always like this." He whispered and she chuckled.

"Do you guys have, like, a gym or something?" Wonder girl asked and they all nodded. "Can someone- besides Wally- direct me toward that gym?" She asked, smiling. Robin's hand shot up. "I will! I mean, sure. If you want." He offered terribly.

"Smooth." Super boy muttered jokingly. Robin ignored him but kept his cool. "Thanks." Wonder Girl said and stood up. "Okay." He said as they started walking through the empty halls of Mount Justice.

"So Black Canary should be in the gym. She usually is. Black canary is the one who helps us with training and sometimes just talks to us. Like a therapist." Robin spaced out like he was thinking of something. "Oh." Wonder Girl said obviously not listening. As they came up to the gym Wonder Girl gaped. "Wow! This is an amazing gym!" She exclaimed. Her eyes darted from the navy blue mats, to the fighting dummies, to the ropes and rings hanging from the extremely high ceiling.

"Yeah, It's good." Robin said. "Good? This is nothing like where I trained." She said jumped on the rings and doing a couple flips, then landing. "Yeah…Where did you train?" he asked. "Somewhere back in-" She was interrupted by a girls voice.

"Hey Robin!" They both turned to see a girl the dark black hair, and pale skin. "Oh, hey Zatanna!" Robin said, putting a hand nervously behind his head. They gave each other a quick hug and smiled. Wonder Girl cleared her throat and Robin turned. "Oh Zatanna! This is wonder Girl. She is…now on the team." Zatanna frowned but Wonder Girl beamed. "Hey." She said. "This isn't fair! Why is she randomly allowed on the team and I'm barely allowed to come here?" She said and Wonder Girl tried not to laugh. "I sense jealousy." Wonder Girl muttered so no one heard.

"I don't know. Maybe cause' we got caught and you got grounded." Robin teased and Wonder Girl snickered. "What's so funny?" Zatanna asked. "Oh it's nothing. It's just, grounded?" She asked and smiled. Zatanna turned red and shrugged. "What did you do? Cheat on a test?" Wonder Girl asked sarcastically. Robin shot here a look. "What? Sarcasm is a part of me. Better get used to it teammate." Wonder Girl jumped on the balance beam and Zatanna joked, "Wow, she seems nice." Robin laughed.

"So why are you here?" He asked and Zatanna shrugged. "What I can't visit my friends? Without getting terrible news?" She asked and looked at Wonder Girl.

"She isn't so bad actually. I felt like I've known her though. From somewhere." Robin said and looked at the flipping girl on the balance beam.

"But in reality you've only know her about a day." Zatanna joked. "Correction: half an hour." Robin said and Wonder Girl came up to them.

"So Robin! Wanna show me around this place?" She asked and looped her arm around his. "Yeah sure." He said. And with that the two thirteen year olds left. Zatanna shrugged and walked back to where the rest of the team was.

"Wanna fill me in on the teammates here?" Wonder Girl asked with a smirk. "I like gossip, it's interesting." She said, looking ahead.

"Okay. Well, Kaldur/Aqualad is the levelheaded hero of the bunch. He is always helping everyone out and keeps everyone calm." Robin said, purposely leaving out the part where he lied to the team. "Go on." Wonder Girl said. "M'Gann/Miss Martian is super powerful. Connor/Superboy and her are practically a couple. He is super powerful also but not like M'Gann." He continued. "Ok, stay away from the Superboy, or else my mind gets raped. Got it." She joked and winked. "Wally/Kid Flash….What can I say. A true annoyance. He flirts with every girl he sees to avoid his own problems. But you probably figured that out already. Him and Artemis….God." He joked and laughed. "Artemis…She is a hardheaded, stubborn girl. But she is hilarious when it comes to putting down Wally. Makes my life a whole lot easier. But she _is__hard_to figure out." Robin looked at Wonder Girl and shrugged.

"And me." Robin winked. "You'll have to figure me out yourself." Wonder Girl smiled and nodded. "Won't be too hard for me." She said and raised one eyebrow. Robin cackled a familiar cackle. Wonder Girl's eyes went wide. Like she just remembered something urgent. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"What? Oh, no I'm okay." She said with an innocent smile. Robin nodded. "Okay. Well, everyone is probably waiting for us. Let's go back." He said, turning back. "Okay." She said walking with him, still thinking about that familiar noise.


	3. Chapter 3: First day with the team

**Hola! So this is the third chapter…and I'm going through major writers block. Please give me some reviews because Young Justice. I'm thinking of this being before Failsafe because it takes place right after they get Red Tornado back and meet Zatanna. Okay so here it goes…**

Chapter 3: First day with the team (Wonder Girl's POV)

I walked with Robin back to where the team waited. "Don't you think you and Zatanna got off on the wrong foot?" He asked and I scoffed, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, okay. Isn't she supposed to be a magic hero?" He looked at me weirdly. Okay, so he's taking her side? I'm just telling the truth. And sometimes the truth hurts.

"Yeah I guess." He said and looked forward. "So today Kaldur wants to ask you a few questions. Just to make sure you are worthy of being on our team." I raised an eyebrow, amused. "Worthy? Thou shall not be disappointed." I joked, he grinned. "You know what I mean." He said and I laughed.

We walked into where the team was waiting. Robin and I went straight faced when we saw they're looks. "Someone hit it off with the new girl." M'Gann muttered with a grin. Robin rolled his eyes, well as much as he could under that mask. "What can I say? I'm easy to get along with." I said with a smile, while sitting next to Artemis. I looked at the clock and it read 9:00.

"Yeah easy to get along with." That girl Zatanna muttered with a smirk. "You said something Z?" I asked with a grin. She looked at me and shook her head. "Nope." She said. "Thought so." I smirked as she looked down. "Meow." Wally said and smiled. "Cat fight! And I got a front row seat." He said. "You know Wally. I really want to see from your point of view. But I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." I fired with sass. Connor winced and Robin laughed. "Ouch dude." Robin said.

"That was a fail." Wally said trying to make a comeback. "So was your dad's condom." I said not even missing a beat. "OUCH! Oh god, she didn't even flinch!" Robin said while him and Connor laughed hysterically. "Okay. Okay enough." Kaldur said trying to suppress a smile.

"So Wonder Girl, what's your background?" He asked seriously. I looked down then back up to him. "Well, my identity is Maria Prince. I live with my Aunt ,Wonder Woman, because my parents died. I am 13 my birthday is August 15th. Anything else?" I asked and Wally piped up. "Oh! Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked and I gave him a look that says _"Shut up or I will rip out your vocal cords." _He saw the look and looked down.

"Nothing else." Kaldur said calmly. I smiled and nodded, sitting there talking with the team(And Zatanna). I looked at the clock and looked at the girls. They nodded and stood up. I stood up also and followed them to the basement/garage. "So what are we doing?" I asked and they smiled. "Patrol the city. Girls night out." Artemis said with a smile.

Artemis got on a green personalized motorcycle and I looked around. There in the back was a dark blue motorcycle. On it was a note. The note said: _Wonder Girl, thought you might need this. Since you're not allowed to drive my plane yet. Use it for good. Sincerely, Wonder Woman._

I rolled my eyes and put on my helmet. I quickly put it in ignition and followed Artemis and M'Gann. The city was lit up at night. Neon lights showed everywhere you went. "There." I heard Artemis yell. I looked to my left to see a young girl being surrounded by three large men.

I turned my motorcycle quickly and jumped off. I landed on a guys shoulders and flipped him. I kicked another guy in the jaw while M'Gann flew the girl away. Artemis took on the third guy. I hadn't noticed that one of the guys had a gun. I turned as he aimed it at me. I shot as I made my wrists into an X. I had a pair of Wonder Woman's old silver braces. The braces were able to deflect bullets, lasers and a lot of other things. I also had a golden lasso, which I used to tie up the three guys until the police got here.

"Wow, nice job Wonder Girl." M'Gann said with a smile. We were riding our motorcycles back to Mount Justice. After a successful night of burglaries, thugs and more burglaries, we were ready to turn in for the night.

"Thanks. You too." I said with a smile. Artemis and I rode the cycles back to the garage while M'Gann flew back up. "So you and robin are the only ones without powers?" I asked and she nodded. "But I like to consider that kicking ass is a power." She said with a grin. "Do you have any powers, besides the fact that you have a magic lasso and wrist bands?" She asked and I shook my head. "Nope. Even though Wonder Woman can fly, sadly I can't." I said, shrugging sadly.

"Oh well. You wanna go watch a movie? M'Gann is probably waiting for us." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah sure. Let's go." I said walking into the endless hallways. _This is gonna take some getting use to._


	4. Chapter 4: Cracked into the mind

Chapter 4: Cracked

_**Recognized Robin 012**_

_**Recognized Wonder Girl 018**_

Robin and Wonder Girl walked up to the team. About a week has passed and Wonder Girl seemed to get more sarcastic every day. A voice was heard throughout Mount Justice. _Team report downstairs. You are needed. _Robin looked at wonder Girl as she shrugged.

As the rest of the team piled into the elevator, there wasn't any room for the two youngest members. "Ok. We'll wait." Wonder Girl said and grinned. As the next elevator came up, they walked in and the door closed behind them. "Wait why didn't we just take the stairs?" Robin asked. Wonder Girl laughed and shrugged.

As the elevator ride dragged on Wonder Girl looked bored. "A penny for your thoughts?" He asked her and she looked up. "I'd rather be anywhere else." She said indifferently. Robin groaned.

"What is your deal?" He asked. "Excuse me?" She asked. She began to say something else but Robin stopped her. "You're completely cocky! You're so sarcastic that I can't stand it! At first I thought it was funny and…cute, but now it's just out of hand!" He yelled. "Who are you to judge me! You don't even know me!" She yelled back. No doubt the rest of the team could hear them. "And what about you? You are completely immature, ignorant and think you are amazing just because you can hack a computer!" She yelled. "Well, at least I am sincere and kind to the rest of the team! When you are NEVER going to be as amazing as your Aunt!" He screamed.

Wonder Girl stopped herself from saying anything else. Instead she got a tiny tear in her eye. She looked up at Robin. "You're right." Was all she said. Robin looked surprised. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes. I'm annoying, sarcastic and have been a complete bitch to you. When you have been nothing but nice to me." She said. Robin looked into her eyes and saw complete sincerity.

"Yeah…" Robin muttered. "So I'll start with you." She said with a smile. "Robin, I'm completely sorry. You have been such a sweetheart to me and I was so mean. Can you forgive me?" she asked and outstretched her arms, obviously asking for a hug. Robin grinned and hugged her back. "Sure why not?" He said into her shoulder.

As in right on queue the elevator door was opened to reveal the rest of the team staring at them. Wonder Girl blushed and released Robin who just smirked. "So nice of you two to join us." Martian Man Hunter said next to Batman. "Sorry, the elevator got stuck." Robin said. "Ok, I'll pretend that happened." Batman said with his usual straight face.

Wonder Girl turned red again. "So, what's going on?" Artemis asked with a grin. "Today, we will be trying something new. We are going to be doing a mind test. As a way to deal with failure. You will be sent into a mind world of Martian Man Hunter and yet Miss Martian will be helping along the way. You will be fully aware that this is fake. Do not worry." Batman said. He gestured to the seven tables. They looked at them unsure but did as Batman asked. "Ok, now relax. I will get started." Man Hunter said calmly.

He closed his eyes, as did everyone else. Silence was heard throughout Mount Justice. You could hear a pin drop. "Complete concentration." He said calmly. Although he did not say it out loud. It was heard in the young children's minds. Everything faded white as the test began.


	5. Chapter 5: Failsafe prt 1

Chapter 5: Failsafe

"Tornado…Did you?" Zutara asked with grief. "Yes Zutara. We saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Red Tornado commanded. "Affirmative. See you in the field." Zutara said, signing off. The team had just watched The Green Lanterns, Batman, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, and Captain Marvel disintegrated by an alien army. No one could believe their eyes.

"I must join The League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." Tornado said. The team nodded silently. "We stand ready." Aqualad said.

"Good. I must leave. Stand by." Red Tornado said, and then left.

We turned on the news silently. It went straight to an alien attack. The lady was standing in front of a devastated city, with a group of citizens getting disintegrated. Soon an alien ship was right behind them. Kid Flash tensed up when The Flash ran in and saved her. "Natsime cote toviernas." The words of Zutara. The camera soon was atop a building. "Thank you Flash. And Zutara." The woman said. She said something more, gesturing to a skyscraper. There was an explosion as The Flash and Zutara were disintegrated. "No…" Kid Flash muttered. Wonder Girl put her hand on his shoulder with sympathy.

As they looked back at the screen, the woman in the studio talked about who The League has lost. "Ladies and gentleman, we have lost Black Canary, Green Arrow and The Hawks. Others reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom and Aquaman." Robin shut off the TV, but a report showed up. It was Wonder Woman swinging her lasso around. She released the alien ship into another one. "Wonder Woman above you!" Red Tornado warned.

She looked up and a laser was shot. She made her arms into an X shape to deflect the disintegration ray. But it was too strong. She was quickly killed and Wonder Girl looked down. Soon enough, Red Tornado was the only one left. "Tornado to cave. I fear I am all who remains of The League." He said. "RT!" Robin yelled, but it was too late. He was killed and gone. Along with the rest of the League.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Aqualad said sternly. "So what are we waiting for? Theme song?" Superboy asked angrily. "A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective. It has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed." He said. "Checking satellite imagery." Robin said as a map appeared in front of them. "Here's where the aliens are now." He said. There were red spots all over the holographic Earth. "This one get lost?" Wonder Girl asked.

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude!" He exclaimed. "Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Superboy asked really surprised. "Its power source must have attracted the alien's attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." He explained. "Must be some fortress." Superboy muttered, turning away.

"Connor." Miss Martian put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Well, now." He said. "We will target this lone ship." Aqualad said and Kid Flash piped up. "Yeah! Break it down! Build more! Hit those_ ugly _aliens with their own mojo!" Artemis elbowed him in the back. "Martian and Kryptonian in the house." She whispered.

Kid Flush looked at them and chuckled. "Hehe…Not that all aliens are that ugly." He said with an innocent smile.

_**Fortress of Solitude, 22:00**_

Artemis ran behind a rock. She was wearing her white camouflage, along with the rest of the team. Miss Martian flew above, undetected. Her eyes started glowing, and with one swift movement of the hand, one of the wings on the alien ship was broken off. It fell to the ground with a _crash._ Like lightning Artemis twirled around, shooting the window with a special arrow, filled with goo. The alien started wildly shooting, missing Artemis every time. _And the ETs are sealed inside! _She thought to everyone.

Aqualad, who was under the water the whole time, shot out from the ice and landed on the unsuspecting ship. The gun turned to Aqualad ready to shoot. But Wolf juped up and bit the side of the machine, making it lose its aim. It shot once more, as the rest of the team jumped on. Superboy took hold of the disintegration ray, ready to break it. _Here, here and here. _Robin thought. Identifying the stress points. Miss Martian used her telepathy to break those stress points, while Superboy broke it off, lifting the large gun on the Bioship.

As he lifted, the actual rays fell, detecting Superboy standing right there. Wolf's ears perked up, seeing the obvious danger to his owner. Wolf ran and pushed Superboy out of the way, risking his life to save his owners. _Wolf…_ Miss Martian just stared. Surprised yet sad. _There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry. _Robin said to Superboy. _We can't do anything for him now. _Superboy thought, almost unfazed.

Miss Martian jumped on the Bioship with everyone else. _Rerating the system to integrate weapons to the ships bio matrix. I may have to de-camouflage for a few minutes. _She thought. Soon, two more alien ships appeared in the sky. _We may not have a few minutes! _Artemis said as she and Wonder Girl jumped from the ship and down to the snow. _Guys take cover and get inside! We're almost there! Wonder Girl go! _Artemis thought while shooting two arrows. Wonder Girl nodded and took off, thinking Artemis was right behind her.

One arrow hit a ship, knocking into the other one. The ship that was fully intact hit the ground and slid down the ice. Wonder Girl and Artemis ran as fast as they could. Artemis looked back only to see the disintegration ray pointing straight at her. _Artemis! Behind you! _Miss Martian thought/yelled. Wonder Girl turned to see Artemis just standing there, as the ray powered and shot. Wonder Girl took her lasso and grabbed Artemis pulling and throwing her to the ship.

Wonder Girl turned back around, only to be hit with the ray, and disintegrating instantly. "WONDER GIRL!" Miss Martian screamed. Not believing what she had just witnessed. "Wonder Girl!" Robin yelled. Aqualad jumped up. "Stay inside all of you!" He commanded and jumped in front of the alien, where Wonder Girl was just standing. He made the frozen ocean in front of them crumble and rise, letting the ship explode.

"They're dead. Every single one of them." Robin said obviously furious.


End file.
